Chemistry
by njgirl826
Summary: Sharpay and troy are packing for college...Troy remembers somehting that happened in their past...CHEMISTRY! Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay sat in her room. She was 18, about to go to Stanford University along with Troy and Taylor. She looked at the mess of

her room. Clothes were everywhere. "Packing is soo hard," she thought. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and a lime green

tank top with green-blue earings and a light blue headband.

That same day, troy was packing too. He was excited that he was finally going to college. He had just broken up with Gabriella,

and he looked forward to new relationships at Stanford. He reminded himself to STAY away from sharpay..

"stay away from sharpay, stay away from sharpay, stay away from sharpay. HEY! that rhymes! im such a genius.."

He remembered...just a year ago...an incident that had happened with him...and _Sharpay..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

**Troy was on his way to Kelsey's bday party. In his hand he had a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a purple **

**ribbon. Two of Kelsey's favorite colors.he rang the door bell to kelsi's place. She answered and said to go right downstairs **

**as she took the present. **

**He saw that half the school was at kelsy's party. Everyone...even the drama club, with Sharpay and Ryan...Gabriella was **

**there too..**

**"heyy..." she said,"kelsi's party's gonna be awesome...We're gonna play truth or dare.then seven min. in heaven..."**

**"is that all girls think about? guys and making out?"**

**"pretty much...OH! and we're gonna play spin the bottle"**

**"There you go again"**

**Gabi laffed. Kelsi came downstairs and dimmed the lights...She said " cmon guyS! we're gonna play pin the tail on the donkey!''**

**Murmers filled the room...Troy looked surprised and haf the girls wer on the verge of tears. **

"just kidding!"

**_OHs _filled the room...**

**"Anyway guys sit in a circle...we're gonna play truth or dare..."**

**When everyone was in a circle Taylor said,"since it's kelcey's party and her bday...She should go first."**

**"yea," everyone agreed.**

**"Okk... Um...Chad! Truth or dare?"**

**"dare."**

**"OK. I dare you to take a penny and suck on it for half a minute.."**

**"Gross man! But i dont have a penny"**

**"oh i bet we can find sumthing...oh look! there's one on the ground.NExt to the garbage."**

**"Ok guys..I am NOT sucking on a penny next to the garbage."**

**Kelsey smiled and juss got the penny and tossed it to chad."**

**Evryone laffed at Chad's expression and continued the game as he asked Taylor "Truth or Dare"**

**"Truth,"she said**

**"aw that's lame!"**

**"Well i dont wanna end up sucking a penny next to the garbage can!"**

**"watever..>Anyway..."**

**"I'll do an overthe roof top style question,"he thought**

**"Who would u dump, date,and marry? The three boys are Ryan, Jason, and Zeke?"**

**"Dump Jason, Date Ryan, andmarry Zeke," she said as she blushed. Her pink jacket looked the exact same color as her face."**

**"Sharpay,"Taylor said,"Truth or dare?"**

**"dAre. I"m not a chicken like SOME p eople i know."**

**"OOO"**

**Taylor got really mad. SO she said,"go take Troy, stuff him in a closet with you and do something with him."**

**It got really quiet. Then sharpay said,"ha. Nice try Mckessie."**

**"I"m serious."**

**It was reallly quiet again. Then Chad said," That's a really good dare! Do it Sharpay!"**

**SHarpay got REALLy mad and said,"fine. Troy. Cmon. Let's go."**

**"Huh," Troy asked. He was talking to Jason and wasnt paying attention.**

**"Cmon. We're going into Chad's closet."**

**Troy???????**

**"Coming," he said as he got up. Troy followed sharpay into the closet as truth or dare restarted itself**


	2. Chapter 2

**The closet was dark…Troy was squriming. Sharpay looked sorta relaxed. But she also looked kiinda mad. Everyone either picked on her, or jus got really scared and scampered away...Taylor was usually a girl who scampered away. But now she was turning into everyone else. Someone who picked on her. She knew Troy would too. And that Montez girl made her mad. She was OK sometimes...But she got really annoying...Getting all perfect. Gabriella always got perfect scores, she cheated Sharpay out of every musical she tried out. Gabriella and Troy were together too. Sharpay had always liked Troy...And she actuallly thought troy might be returning the interest when Troy said HI the first day after break. But Gabbi stole him away... And now she and Troy were in a --**

**"Uh... Sharpay?'' asked troy**

**"...Huh? Wat?"**

**"um..We have to do something...The dare?"**

**"Oh right. Um. Let's just not kiss and say we did."**

**"fine by me. I got a girlfriend."**

**"Fine.. I dont wanna kiss the lunkeheaded b-bal Oaf." **

**"Watever... we should get outta this closet now."**

**"Yea.."**

**Then Sharpay couldnt take it. She Loved troy. But she couldnt havae him. NEVER. SO this was her chance. NOW. SHe grabbed him and started making out with him. He tried to pull away. But whe grabbed him. TIGHTLY. Her arms were wrapped around him. They were thrashing all over the place like eels. Then Sharpay started to unbotton Troy's shirt. That's when TRoy finally pushed and kicked her away, and stared at her and walked out, and sharpay followed.**

**As they both walked outta the closet they were greeted by a mob.**

**"what'd you do?'**

**"did sharpay hurt?"**

**"You guys were in there for a long time?"**

**"TRoy waht happened?"**

**"You guys were thrashing!"**

**"Back OFF," Said sharpay." Troy and i kissd. And i did NOT hurt! We were in there for a long time because Basketboll Boy was dreaming about his _girlfriend_."**

**gabriella Giggled. Everyone stared at her, then she stopped. **

**"Um...Right...I think i should go now..." Troy said.**

**"No way man! The party juss started! While you and Sharpay were inside that closet things were starting to heat up!" Chad said.**

**The party continued. And noone, not even Ryan noticed Sharpay walk out.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kk! TEll me wat u all thought! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! Thanx for the reviews! and ill try to clean up on grammar and spelling! THanks guys!

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was finished. Her white and pink duffel bag were in perfect place. Her two green and blue trunks were sitting right next to her. She was ready to go to college. She was so excited. She would meet new guys there..And troy. Sharpay still secretly liked troy...But it really wasnt a secret...Everyone knew that she was attached to Troy. "Anyway i'm so excited...School is in a week..."

RING RING

The phone went off and Sharpay grabbed it. It was Taylor.

"Hello... Taylor."

"Hi Sharpay."

"What do you want?"

"well...I'm not going to Stanford because I just got a last minute acceptance to Princeton...An IVY league school. And Stanford might not know right away that i'm not going to attend their school."

"OK OK..I'l tell them."

"THank you Sharpay! Bye!"

"Buh bi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy arrived at the clean building. He went inside and asked at the front desk he was told his room was Room 212 in the West Building. The lady at the desk said,"There was an odd number of boys, so you will not be rooming with anyone."

He also recieved a map of the whole school.

Sharpay soon walked in with white high heels, a leather white mini skirt, a sparkly white tank top, and a light light light, almost white, denim jacket. She went to the front desk and her room was Room 113 in the East Wing. She also heard," You will be rooming with Taylor Mckessie."

"Um.. She's not going here...She got a last minute acceptance to Princeton."

"I see..THen in that case...You will be rooming with a boy."

"A BOY?"

"Yes. His name is...um...ah...Troy... Bolton."

"BOLTON?"

"Yes. Your room is now room 212 in the West Building. HEre's your key. Have a nice day now."

Sharpay was skipping with all her luggage to her room. Which is hard since she was wearing high heels and she was carrying a ton of bags. She unlocked the door to find a somewhat large room. The walls were painted white. There were two beds. They were wooden with a soft matress. One of the beds was already made with dark blue sheets. And Navy covers. Shapay started unpacking. She put all th office supplies inside the desk next to her bed, put the alarm clock on her bedside table,set up her lamp with the 100 wat lightbulbs, and made her bed with white sheets and pink and white covers with a matching quiltwith a butterfly on it. SHe also hung up all her bags and purses...She put all her clothes in the closet and just about cleaned up everything... It was around 3:00...She decided to join a group and take a tour of the whole school.

Later...Troy walked in his room... He saw that it had transformed...Someone else was obviously living here with him...ANd to top it off...Probably a _girl..._A girl...A girl...How am i gonna get some privacy here? A girl? He fell back on his bed...and stared up at the ceiling...He closed his eyes and waitied for sleep to come to him even though it was around 4:30...Around 5 he fell asleep, pondering his problems, as Sharpay walked in...Seeing Troy asleep...She thought...This was a GOLDEN oppurtunity...She could do something.She walked closer and clsoer...She leaned in and stared at troy...She sat on his bed. and curled up next to him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea..Thats it...R & R! THank u all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey..Guys.. I might change the summary..Since im not sure wats gonna happen... I mean..the flashabck is like all confusing..so w/e...Ok..Heres Chapt. 4! enjly! o and im also conscience that mi chapteres are not long enough so i'll try to make the next ones longer!

Troy felt groggy..As he woke up at the ringing of his alarm clock he saw Sharpay..Next to him. Sleeping..ON THE SAME BED. "OH

no...We slept together...Oh MY GOD."

IT had hit him. His new room mate was Sharpay..But it was a little cool...And Sharpay's warm body felt good...He smelled her hair of

wild berries...Her breath that smelled like refreshing mint...He drifted off back to bed with wonderful aromas and a warm body...

(Troy's Dream)

_Troy was walking...Down a hall in his old high school, East High. THe hall was completeely deserted except him. Suddenly he _

_heard a click clack. It was soft at first but it got louder and louder._

_CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK_

_T__hen Troy saw Sharpay. Her purple sparkly high heel s were making the noise. SHe took a step toward him. He took a step _

_toward her. They continued this when they were rite next to each other. Troy saw a closet. He opened the door and shoved _

_Sharpay in and jumped in with her. She seemed to enjoy it...Troy and SHarpay both were happily sitting, kissing, making out in _

_the closet._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Sharpay awoke on the bed. Her head felt heavy. So did her eyes...And she felt veryhot. She was in a bed...With Troy. She smiled as she

stretched out..She then remembered her golden opportunity...SHe remembered how last night she had crawled in on his bed...She

wanted to kiss those lips.. SHe leaned in...Closer and CLoser...

------------------------------------------

_(ITALICS are dreams)_

_Troy felt Sharpays lips touch his own... His hands were flying over her body...Everywhere...Her hands as well..._

_Suddnely Troy opened his eyes... It was_ real life! Sharpay was lost in her own world andd closing her eyes...Troy felt his hands around

her...He deepend the kiss. Suddenly the door swung open and a boy from across the hall came in. His name was Alex and he was here a

bout to ask to borrow the schedule...Since he lost his... He Stared at the two, and quietly went out...To spread the news...

As you know, rumors spread, quickly, and each time they're told, it get's wilder. The current rumor was that Troy andn Sharpay were

naked in Troy's bed and doing it. Troy and Sharpay's cheeks were flushed all day. When they got in their dorm room..THings were a

little stiff...NEither of them said one word to each other. Each felt awkward when they finally woke up...Especially when snickers filled

the hall as they walked past people. They did their homework and even though it was awkward in their room, people snickered and

laffed and stared at them when they were in public...SO they thought it was best not to go anywhere excpet the dorm room... but things

would be in store for both Troy and Shapray... (In the next chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------

so guys... THat was mmi 4th chapter... It was slightly longer then mi other chapter...Srry..I'l tri to make these long!...Gimme ideas! they're appreciated! SO are reviews! o and tell me if its too confusing or something...Anyway i'll update as soon as i can..THis week or next week at the latest...anyway..BI!


	5. a little sumting

hey guys..I dont know whether to continue this story anymore or not..I mean i cant think of anything...But i appreciate all the good reviews...But i have three stories that i'm working on and the first chapter will be out in a day or two...but give me ideas or i might put this story on hiatus or just delete it...So thanks all!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still on vacation in Korea, but i'm at the doctor's. So i'm in the waiting room, and i get to use the computer for a good 'mount of time. And i know i havent been doin Chemistry for awhile cuz of a BIG writers block, but now i'm Flowing with ideas... so here's Chemistry!

------------------

The story of Troy and Sharpay didn't just stay inside the school. A boy had told one of his friends, who told another one of his friends, who told another friend, who happend to be Zeke.

Boy: So there's these two people, at my friend's school, and they slept together and they were having it!

Zeke: No!

Boy: Yeah. See, this guy and a girl share a room, and i guess they shouldn't mix up genders...I mean..Look what happened!

Zeke: No!

Boy: Um.. Zeke... Your doing it again.

Zeke: What?

Boy: Talking like a girl.

Zeke: Sorry. The cooking thing has gotten me all soft. Anyway, what were their names?

Boy: I dont know. I'll ask my friend.

---------------

Typically, the boy asked his friend, and the friend said that the names were tROY AND Sharpay. This eventually reached Zeke's ears.

"Omigod. Troy and Sharpay. NO way."

Boy: Why? What's the big deal?

Zeke: I know those two. They went to my highschool.

Boy: Great. So you know them. What's the big deal?

Zeke: Well Troy never broke up with his girlfriend. Her name's Gabriella. And when she hears about this she'll be pretty pissed.

----------------------

Zeke had told Chad and Chad had told Taylor, and Taylor talked to Gabriella. Since it was only a few months since they had all last seen each other, all of them still kept in touch, which explains how everyone reached each other so quickly.

"They didnt. I know they didnt," said Gabriella, " he swore he loved me on graduation day."

"Guys can lie," Taylor stated as they sat in Gabriella's dorm in Princeton.

"But...But..."

"Think of a plan Gabriella."

"Yeah? What could i do? I'm all the way in New Jersey, and he's on the other side of the country.''

"Then take a plane! Yell at him. Go over to his school and scream at him, and then talk to him. That's what i would do!"

"Yeah, but i cant skip school just cuz of a relationship."

"Then switch over to Stanford. I'll go with you if you'd like."

"No thankx. I gotta do this on mi own."

" SO your seriously going to Stanford?"

"Yeah. I guess i should tell all the members of the board, and teachers. And i should maybe start packing..."

"yeah. Good luck."

"Thanks."

-------------

I hope you liked it. I thought about it all last night. R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

hey...Here's chapter 6 for chemisry!

Gabriella had taken a flight to California, (correct me if i'm wrong about the state) as soon as she had cleared everything up back at Princeton. She knew what she would do. She had a plan.

AT STANFORD

At the front desk, a receptionist sat. She saw a tan girl with long curly dark brown hair walking t her. The girl was wearing a white halter top with a light blue shrug, and a mini jean skirt with rips everywhere.

The girl came up and said ,"Hi. I'd like to enroll in Stanford University."

The receptionist was surprised.

"Well missy. You just cant come barging in and saying you'd like to enroll."

"I know. I'd like to show you my SAT stat's and scores. And perhaps i could then enroll into this school."

She handed out a packet of papers and waited as the lady examined them.

"Well, you're definitely smart enough to be here. And from Princeton I see," she said as she looked at the stamp symbolizing the college.

"I'm not sure if you can start going to this school." she continued ,"It's The middle of September. I'll have to contact the school board. Mean while, i suggest you stay at a nearby hotel of some sort. Please give me your phone number"

"Thank you ma'am." replied the girl.

As she left, the receptionist realized that she had never asked for the girl's name.

Meanwhile...

Troy and Sharpay were getting along pretty well. They acted as thogh they were bf and gf. But there was never an official statement or anything. Also, outside their dorm, they acted like complete strangers. To each other and to the whole word. What bothered Troy most was that he had never broken up with Gabriella, and if she ever found out about how Troy and Shapay and done these tings...Frightening. Girls were.

They had all these emotions and they'd just give you the cold shoulder when they were mad. Sometimes they acted like the guy should know, even thought when he asked, the girl said a plain "Nothing."

Girls were confusing. That was all. There was also the first dance of the year coming up two weeks from now. He was plannin not to go. But if he did, he might go with Sharpay. "No. NOt with sharpay. Then the rumors would go wild."

Life was getting tougher everyday. Schoolwork was getting harder, people still laffing and pointing at him. And absoloutely nothing to look forward to, and the worry of that Gabriella might find out.

"But how could she find out?" whispered a voice in his head.

"There are ways," he thought firmly

"Like what?"

There was no answer to this.

"I guess it is silly...Her finding out..."

"Right,"said the tiny voice.

"And it's not like she's gonna barge in this school and find out."

"Precisely."

And that night, Troy slept with a slightly easier mind.

aLL I could do. I'm considering for Stanford to not let Gabriella in. I have ideas...But their confusing. Review and tell me if Gabriella should come into the school or not...

Anyway thanks to all my readers and fans!

will be on vacation till the 24th of august.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys...I'm gonna update more often now. And thank you to XoZac-EfronOx for her idea. I'm gonna not let Gabriella come into Stanford as most people dont want her to come in. But she's not gonna go with out a fight. So...here's Chapter 8!

It was a Sunday. And at the Holiday Inn, a girl with dark hair was waking up. All of a sudden her phone rang. The Waltz Dance starting playing, and the girl quickly grabbed it and said ,"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking to the girl who wants to enrolll in the school of Stanford?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"The school commitee would like to know what your name is."

"Oh," she said, realizing she had never mentioned her name two days before, "Gabriella. Gabriellla Montez."

"I see Miss Montez. Well, the school has been talking and deciding after your little barging in, and we have decided that your inrollment in this school is--"

"Yes?"

"Unacceptable."

"What? Why?"

"A transfer to a different school? All the way across the country? How could we possibly let you in? Students all over would be switching madly!"

"But..." Suddenly, she had a spark of inspiration. "May I just go to one of the dorms? I just have to see this friend."

The lady glared at Gabriella over her glasses.

"Okay."

"Sharpay?"

She looked up.

"I just wanted to say.. I know that things have been weird between us... and I want to make it up to you."

"What?"

Troy continued, " Well, see..."

Suddenly they were locked in embrace. Lips meeting passionately.

And than, the door opened.


	9. INFO

Hey guys, sorry for not updating

kinda busy

just give me one day to totally write a new chappy

sry for the hold up

i promise i'll update soon!


End file.
